Protocol
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: This is a story of a heart to heart between Janeway and Parris. The coupling is still ParrisTorres and JanewayChakotay.


Protocol

A/N: This is my first Janeway/Parris fan fiction. I have always felt that Janeway Belongs with Chakotay but that doesn't mean she can't have a heart to heart with Tom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Voyager or any of the characters.

"Just remember one thing fly boy I will not be the one sleeping on the couch tonight if you drink to much"  
"B'Elanna we are here to relax and enjoy some quality time with all of our friends, who I consider family"  
Tom gave B'Elanna one of his puppy dog looks and all she could do was smile at him.  
The happy couple had been married a few months already but were still in the honeymoon phase.

"Hey old man"  
B'Elanna smiled as her old friend and Commanding Officer came towards them.  
"Hi B'Elanna . Hey Tom"  
Tom took his shot on the pool table and then greeted Chakotay.  
"Hey Chakotay, where's the Captain. I wish to win back my reputation as the greatest pool player on Voyager"  
"Sorry Tom but that will not be happening tonight. I just left her in her Ready Room with a stack of padd's that she feels needs to be finished tonight."

B'Elanna watched as Chakotay went to fetch himself a drink and could see that he was disappointed that Kathryn had not joined them.  
"I wonder if she even knows how much he loves her"  
"As he told you how much he loves her"  
"Tom he doesn't have to say anything. Look at him. Look at how disappointed he is that she didn't join us for some fun. I know he worries that she works to hard. I think I speak for all of us when I say she does work to hard."

Tom walked over to B'Elanna and placed his arm around her shoulder. He could see the worry in her eyes. All of them considered Kathryn Janeway as a close friend and family member. B'Elanna and Tom had many conversations concerning Kathryn and how hard she worked and that for the last few months she had become more and more distant from her friends and crew.

"Enter"  
Kathryn Janeway was really surprised to hear her door chime at this time of the night. Most of her crew where on the holodeck enjoying themselves after a hard week. She was happy that her crew was given the chance to relax. She appreciated how hard they worked and was always glad when they arranged get togethers or fine evenings like Neelix's talent nights.

Kathryn looked up to see who was the late night visitor and was truly surprised to find Tom Parris entering her Ready Room.  
"Lieutenant Parris, what a surprise. What may I help you with"  
Tom looked at her and hesitantly started with what he came to say.  
"Well, I was wondering Captain if I was going to be able to reclaim my title from you Captain"  
Kathryn looked at him with a little confusion but also amusement on her face as she leaned back on her chair.  
"What title would that be Mr Parris"  
"My title as best pool player on the USS Voyager"  
Kathryn gave a small laugh as she looked at Tom. She remembered well how she shocked him that one night. He figured she couldn't play and yet she had beaten him over and over again. 

"As much as I would love to beat you again Mr Parris, I unfortunately have to much work to do tonight." "Permission to speak freely Captain"  
Kathryn was a little worried at what would be said but figured she might as well hear the young man out. "Permission granted"  
"Captain, are you sure that your not maybe just making up excuses to not spend time with the crew."

Kathryn nearly fell off her seat out of shock from his question.  
"Why would you think such a thing"  
"Well it hasn't gone unnoticed by us that you haven't been spending much time with the crew lately. You've cancelled twice to join me and B'Elanna for dinner. We can't remember the last time we saw you having a meal in the mess hall and when last have you accepted an invite to enjoy a fun night on the holodeck."

Kathryn was speechless. She slowly stood up from her chair and moved towards her view port. She stood staring out the window not sure if she could yet look at Tom. With her back to him she softly asked.  
"Who is us"  
"What"  
She wasn't sure if he just didn't hear her or if he didn't understand what she meant.  
"You said earlier that 'it hadn't gone unnoticed by us…' . Who is this us."

Tom looked at her standing at her view port and figured it couldn't help to continue with what he started.  
"Us being myself, B'Elanna, Harry, Neelix, Chakotay and even Seven of Nine and by most of the crew. All of us consider you a friend and most of all we think of you as family"  
Kathryn could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. She lightly wiped it away and turned to face Tom.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings after he plucked up the courage to tell her what he just did, but she had to say what was about to say.  
"Tom as much as I appreciate what you have just told me, but as Captain of this ship I should not be having such close relationships with the crew"  
Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What. How can you say such a thing, but most of all why would you even think such a thing."

"It's is wrong for a Starfleet Captain to befriend her crew the one day and the next expect them to put their lives on the line for a order that she gave"  
"How could you come up with such nonsense"  
"I am a Starfleet Captain and as a Starfleet Captain I have to keep by the Starfleet protocol."

Kathryn looked at him with a surprised expression when Tom looked at her and burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny Lieutenant"  
Tom did not miss the fact that she used his rank but he pushed his luck and continued with the permission of speaking freely.

"After everything that has happened since we got lost in the Delta Quadrant you still believe that we should continue with Starfleet protocol"  
"I don't expect my crew to follow the strict protocol, not with the fact that we never know when we will be home but as Captain I have to"  
"Why? Why would it be expected of you to go the whole voyage without friends or even the chance of starting a family."

Kathryn sat down slowly on her couch and looked over to where Tom was standing. "Tom you of all people should know about Starfleet Protocol. My mentor was after all your father"  
Tom walked over and sat down next to her.  
"Yes I know all about Admiral Owen Parris and his views on Starfleet Protocol"  
Tom took a deep breath and continued with what he felt should have been said a long time ago.

"I grew up having to live, eat and breath Starfleet Protocol and in the end it did nothing but ruin my life. When I first came aboard Voyager I had so much hatred in me and I thought I would die with all that hatred until I learned what true friendship and family is. I was able to find happiness onboard Voyager. Why should you be denied the chance of happiness?"

"Tom…it's not as easy as that"  
"Why not. Even with the troubled relationship I have with my father. I do believe that he would not expect you to live such a secluded live, with no idea when or if we will ever get back home"  
"Even if I do forget all about protocol, what about the crew. It's my responsibility to get this crew home safely"  
"Captain may I say something off of the record."

Kathryn looked down at her hands and gave a small nod for Tom to continue.  
"The crew want to see you happy. They are always disappointed when you don't join in the festivities and even if you do join in it doesn't go unnoticed that you are always the first to leave."

Tom took a deep breath and tried to think of how he was going to say what he needed to be said.  
"Kathryn you have gotten to know me really well these last few years and I hope you don't think of me as a naïve person." Kathryn looked at him and listened closely as she amazed that he used her first name. The only person that ever called her Kathryn on Voyager was Chakotay.

"I have, and some of the crew have, noticed a certain bond you have with a certain crewmember. We know the bond is more then one of friendship and that the feelings are mutual between both of you, but you both have been to scared to admit these feelings because of Starfleet protocol."

"What are you getting at Tom"  
"What I am saying is that if you decide to throw protocol out of the window and follow your heart, we the crew will still respect you. We only wish to see you happy. I wish to see you happy like the happiness you gave me"  
Kathryn looked at Tom with confusion unsure of what happiness she had ever given him.  
"Because of you I am the man I am today. You showed me how to care for something and someone again and still be a great man."

Kathryn was unsure of how to respond but wasn't given a chance to anyways.  
Tom stood up from his seat and made way for the door. Before he reached the door's censor he turned and looked back at Kathryn.  
"You have and always will be Captain Janeway, but it won't hurt to now and then be just Kathryn Janeway, that way your crew can get to know the person you are and not the one you were trained to be."

Kathryn watched as Tom turned and left. She was still seated silently on her couch. She had never expected that her crew cared for her so much. She knew that sometimes her feelings for Chakotay was visible but she tried to hide it as much as possible. They had finally been able to get their friendship back to normal after what happened over the last few years. She had always wanted more from their relationship but just never thought that it would be possible.

"Hey Tom, where the hell have you been"  
Tom walked over and smiled had Harry as he gave B'Elanna a quick kiss.  
"Just went to have a quick word with a friend"  
B'Elanna gave him a quizzical look but asked no questions.

Harry offered Tom a cue and informed him that it is his turn to break.  
Before Tom started the game he gave one last look towards the door of the holodeck and sighed with a little disappointed when he noticed it was only Ensign Wildman that entered.

Tom continued playing and wanted to laugh at Harry as Tom had already sunk three of his balls. Tom walked around the pool table and tried to plan his next shot from every angle possible. Unfortunately for him it didn't seem that he was going to sink his next attempt but he was sure as hell going to try.

Tom chalked his cue and did his next shot, but as expected missed the pocket and even in the attempt nearly sank one of Harry's balls.  
"Now that's no way for second best pool player to play"  
Tom looked up startled. He did not even hear Kathryn Janeway enter. Everyone else seemed just as surprised as he was.  
"Chakotay what do you say in joining me for a drink before I show Mr Parris here how the game is really played"  
"I like that idea Captain"  
"It's Kathryn, thank you very much. The captain is off duty for the rest of the evening"  
Kathryn looked at everyone around them and smiled.  
"That goes for everyone. The next person to call me Captain this evening will be buying me a drink."

As Kathryn and Chakotay made there way towards the bar Kathryn linked her arm though his, that is not before giving Tom a quick wink of the eye. Tom watched and smiled as they walked off and was unfortunately to far away from them as Katheryn whispered something to Chakotay.

"I think it's time we talk about us."

The End

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
